Ami Saeki
Ami Saeki is one of Shuriken School's students and one of the main characters of the animated series, Shuriken School. Ami is the eldest, older, twin sister and best friend of Eizan, and is only the one of the two members of Eizami with her twin brother Eizan. Her shoes are black Mary Janes. She loves Eizan Kaburagi so much, with huge friendly and relational relationships, being co-adopted by Olive and Jimmy, the A Lot Like Love's main characters. She also gives Eizan a big super duper hug and sits on Eizan's back. Both Eizan and Ami sit together forever, back to back. Ami Saeki was finally killed along with other students as of April 1, 2016. Background Origin Ami Saeki was born with Eizan Kaburagi to Ramona, the twin sister of Uniqua, who is with the adult parents of Disney Dinosaurs, Mr. and Mrs. Kaburagi, Master Eon and the Director of Shuriken, at Tokirohama City Hospital. Along with Eizan Kaburagi it was better to do jobs and do many things when he wanted to form his own friendly duo, called Eizami. Ami Saeki and Eizan Kaburagi had two friendly independent agencies targeting young children: The House of Eizami and The Friendship of Eizami, only for small children. The two consecutive love-oriented agencies targeting young children related to Eizami were developed from 2008 to 2012, owned and operated by Sony Deutschland G.m.b.H. and Shuriken School Productions, manufactured only in Germany. The agencies were made for toddlers only. Sony Deutschland GmbH and Shuriken School Productions also included two friendly independent agencies for young children from Eizami from September 19, 2009 to August 15, 2012, before Ami Saeki and Eizan Kaburagi finalized their own dual association of love and friendship after the five years of duo. The House of Eizami and The Friendship of Eizami were the joint ventures of agencies for young children between Sony Deutschland G.m.b.H. and Shuriken School Productions. The agency package was Eizami's Agencies G.m.b.H.. On December 21, 2012, Ami Saeki and Eizan Kaburagi ended their own partnership. Their current brother was George, the happiest younger brother of Peppa. Then, both were murdered along with other students in April 2016. Overview Ami's enrollment at Shuriken was yet another of her whims and mere pittance for the large fortune in her family, which makes periodic donations, to the school. However, her excellent physical condition and careful preparation in ballet, rhythmic gymnastics, tennis, piano, riding and other lessons makes her a strong ninja candidate. It is a pity that most of the time she does not want to do the exercises, just because she doesn't feel like it. And that the Principal grants her privileges (one has to look after a student like Ami), This leads to disturb among her classmates. Her objective at Shuriken is not clear, but with time her attitude becomes gentler and she ends up mastering the ninjitsu techniques, Or at least some, much as the art of disguise and persuasive techniques. Ami has a crush on Jimmy B. which is implied in the episode, "Flip Flop of Fury". Daisuke seems to like her quite a lot; however, she does not return the feeling (though she did kiss him once in "Phantom of the Kabuki"). She was initially one of the students selected to go to the cheerleading school but she gave her ticket to Okuni. Eizan and her brother is Shurikenamax. 'Personality' Ami is very vain, capricious, extremely pretentious, spoiled, feisty and serious, and also, she is constantly obsessing over her appearance. However, her pampered looks conceal a great aptitude for disguise and deception. And she know how to exploit this nausea, taking advantage of both sides. And also, she literally has and does whatever she wants. 'Appearance' Ami is slender with fair skin, yellow blonde hair, and also, she wears a sailor fuku uniform. Gallery Cartoonverse - Shuriken School Mission World Characters - -2.jpg Cartoonverse - Shuriken School Mission World Characteres.jpg Cartoonverse - Shuriken School Characters -3.jpg Cartoonverse - Eizami - Ami and Eizan -10.png Cartoonverse - Eizami - Ami and Eizan -8.png Cartoonverse - Shuriken School Characters -10.jpg Trivia * She bears resemblance to Minako Aino and her first name is from Ami Mizuno. Category:Characters Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Shuriken School characters Category:Students Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Best Friends Category:Children Category:Friends Category:Qubo Category:Twins Category:Eizami members Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters in the multiverse